


this is heaven & id die for it

by bloodycandyhearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycandyhearts/pseuds/bloodycandyhearts
Summary: Kenma knows his boyfriend is sweet. His love language is seemingly seeing Kenma happy. Well, he's definitely happy. Shouyou makes Kenma's life into heaven on earth and Kenma has no idea how he's gonna top this treatment come White Day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	this is heaven & id die for it

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be read alongside my previous two kenhina fics, and possibly future ones if there are any out at the time you (hi!) are reading this. There's a little callback to something they said in one of those but it's not super obvious and not necessary to read those (though I would suggest it because honestly I like them better) okay, enjoy reading!

"Hey, Kenma. Wake up."

Kenma is gently nudged awake to the soft sound of his boyfriend's half-whisper. He rubs his eyes before opening them to see Shouyou's bright smile shining at him where his head rests, still buried in his pillow. 

"Mmmm, Shouyou?" Kenma says, sleep still heavy in his voice, "What time is it?" 

"Its eleven, babe. Is it okay that I woke you up?" Shouyou asks.

"It's fine. But why did you wake me up?"

"Its Valentine's day! I made you breakfest." Shouyou says, and for the first time Kenma notices the tray the ginger is holding. 

Kenma sits up a little and slips his glasses on. The plate isn't extraordinarily fancy or anything, but Shouyou cut strawberries into hearts on one side of the plate and even went through the effort of making waffles: all before Kenma woke up. He feels the beginnings of a brush growing on his face. He didn't even realize they were doing the whole 'Valentine's day thing'.

"Oh, Shouyou. I didn't realize you did all this.... I ah, don't have anything planned for you.." Kenma says looking down, somewhat ashamed.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I did it because I wanted to! Now if you don't eat this I will, and it'll be awful for my diet plan because I already had some so don't let me eat this." Shouyou says, his smile as bright as ever.

Kenma smiles a small smile and accepts the tray as Shouyou slides it into his lap, thanking him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much." He whispers as Shouyou pulls away.

"Hm... I love you more."

"This again?" Kenma replies with a smile.

"You know it." Shouyou replies with a sly smile, making for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Kenma asks, fork halfway to his mouth, and a frown on his face.

"Oh. Uh. Just to get more.... ah... Tea! We're out! Of tea. I'm going to get more."

Kenma knows he's lying. Shouyou's not even doing much to hide it, a definite mischevious look in his eyes.

Kenma narrows his eyes. "Uh huh. Did you make today a whole thing?"

"A whole thing?"

"Like the cheesy fancy dinner and shit?"

"Well I can't tell you or that would ruin the 'thing'," he puts air quotes on the word thing, "wouldn't it?"

Kenma groans, "Shouyouuuuuuu, tell me you didn't." 

Shouyou laughs.

"Don't worry I didn't make any plans I couldn't cancel, and you can veto if you don't feel up to anything."

"... that's fine, I suppose." Kenma says, his fork finally making it to his mouth.

"Okay, hold on, I have to go get the tea." 

"No! Veto! You're gonna leave me all alone on Valentine's day? Wow."

"I'll be back before you can even finish a waffle, just hold on."

"Some boyfriend you are." Kenma says playfully.

-

Shouyou is back before Kenma can even get up to go rinse off his plate, and he's holding his hands behind his back.

"May I help you?" He says, standing with plate in hand.

Shouyou removes the plate from his hand and places it on the bedside table. "Uh uh. Sit down, I'll get that. Just. Let me give you this first." Shouyou says, pulling his hand from behind his back to reveal a bouquet.

The two sit on the edge of the bed. The bouquet is strange. None of the flowers are the common ones Kenma could put a name on, not that he knows much about flowers. It's all red with a bit of green.

"What's this?" Kenma asks, examining the flowers he had accepted into his hands. 

"A bouquet, duh. Can I, ah, explain the flowers to you?" Shouyou asks, suddenly sounding shy and genuine.

"Of course." Kenma says, returning the same degree of honestly.

"Okay, so, these bigger ones," Shouyou says, pointing, "are red camillas. They basically mean 'I love you', which I don't think is a secret." He looks up at Kenma, smiling. "Sorry is this too cheesy?"

The blush on Kenma's face is ever-growing. He wildly shakes his head without meaning to. "No. Keep going."

Shouyou only continues to smile.

"Okay. The green ones in between the actual flowers is rosemary, which is for rememberance. Just. So that you remember how much I love you even when I'm away at games and stuff."

The urge Kenma feels to both sob into his boyfriend's shoulder and tell him how sweet he is as well as kiss him until he can't breathe is intensifying.

"And these last ones, red salvia, mean 'forever yours'... I hope I'm not assuming too much."

And the thing is. That might've scared Kenma, at some earlier point, or with someone else. But, right now? The word 'forever' feels right. And Kenma can not imagine his life without Shouyou beside him, hand in hand, for the rest of it.

"Hey, hey, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Shouyou is reaching for Kenma's wonderstruck face, where tears have started to fall without him even realizing it.

"Shouyou?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much. I love you so much that just saying 'I love you' doesn't feel like enough." 

"Wait, so you aren't mad at me?"

"No. Can I kiss you now?"

"What? Yeah, I mean, of course!"

And so he does. One of Kenma's hands reaches up to Shouyou's cheek. His face is soft, and his short hair brushes against the back of Kenma's hand.

Shouyou mirrors the motion, brushing away one of Kenma's rouge hairs, and using his thumbs to wipe away any tears left on Kenma's cheek.

Kenma is the first to pull away.

"I need to put these in water."

Shouyou is still in a daze, "Huh?"

"The flowers, Shou." 

"Oh, cmon, Kenma, you can't just kiss me like that and than get distracted by flowers."

"Hush. Help me find a vase and then I'll give you all the kisses you want." 

"Say less." Shouyou says, jumping from the edge of the bed where he had been sitting.

"I'm gonna be so sad when these die." Kenma says, thinking aloud.

"You can press them, if they're that important to you. Or I can get you more."

"It won't be the same. But it's okay. It'll stay in my memories. Also, Shou?"

"Yes?"

"... It's not too presumptuous. The red salvia." Kenma says this, and than promptly turns to walk away towards the kitchen in search of a vase, leaving Shouyou standing in the bedroom doorway, dazed.

-

The flowers have been placed in a vase full of water, and Kenma's plate has been rinsed. 

"Okay, now can you get dressed?"Shouyou asks.

"Wait, are the suprises not over?" Kenma says from his seat on the couch where he had been admiring the flowers.

"Well, if you don't want surprises, I can just tell you. And you can tell me what you do or don't feel up to?"

"Oh, uh... I think I can handle surprises today. How should I dress?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable in. We'll be outside, if that helps."

"Outside? It's raining, isn't it?"

Shouyou looks out the window to see that it is definitely raining "Oh. Uh. On second thought, we can just do this here."

"Do what?" Kenma asks, still seated on the couch.

"Well I was going to take you on a super awesome amazing romantic walk in the park and than at the end do this, but I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Do what, Shouyou?" 

"Well ah, you know how I gave you those flowers, the red salvia?"

"... Yeah? You're making me nervous..."

"Well," Shouyou says, reaching into his pocket, "... will you let me be yours for the rest of my life?" He holds a ring out to Kenma.

"Shouyou?" Kenma says, looking over the couch in wonderment between the ring and his boyfriend.

"I'm asking you to marry me, to be clear. Wait, shouldn't I be on one knee?"

"No, no, don't. I've never been a fan of the knee thing." Kenma says, unaware of the words coming out of his mouth. 

"Kenma? You can say no if you want. I won't take it personally."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, of fucking course I'll marry you."

"Oh. Oh wow. You will?" Shouyou asks, staring at Kenma, disbelief written all over his face.

"What, did you think I'd say no?"

"Maybe?"

"Shouyou."

"Kenma?"

"I cannot imagine myself living the rest of my life without you. So. Yes. Of course I'll marry you." 

"I'm going to kiss you now." Shouyou says, rounding the couch and sitting next to Kenma.

Kenma nods and the second be does, Shouyou's lips are meeting his. He's so warm, despite the February cold that bites the air, even in their home.

Kenma kisses him like he's never kissed anyone else in his life. He wants nothing more than to absorb all the warmth that Shouyou seems to radiate.

"I'm gonna get a fever." Kenma whispers against Shouyou's mouth, his hands on the red-haired boy's chest. Shouyou had his hands wrapped around Kenma's back, as if trying to make sure he isn't going anywhere. The idea alone is laughable.

"Is that right? And then I'll have to nurse you back to health?"

"Be my guest."

"Well, I will. Since I'm forever yours."

"Why do I feel like you're going to abuse that line?"

"Because I am."

Kenma sighs playfully, "How am I ever gonna top this Valentine's day 'thing'?"

"You aren't. I win, because I love you the most."

"You wish. I am so getting you back on White day." Kenma replies.

Shouyou smiles at him for a minute, the both of them comfortable with the silence.

"Hey, wait, where'd that ring go?" Kenma asks.

"Oh shit.... I think its probably in the couch cushions."

"Yeah, okay, help me look."

"One hell of a way to start off an engagement, huh?"

Kenma laughs. This? Kenma would say this is heaven. He cannot help but look forward to a whole fucking lifetime of this.

**Author's Note:**

> title & line taken from American Pleasure Club's "this is heaven & id die for it" off their album "A Whole Fucking Lifetime of This". (see what I did there? kinda lame, I know.)
> 
> That flower thing came from google, so don't flame me pls. I am not a flower expert. author also has dubious knowledge of how valentines day/ white day works in Japan. We don't have White Day in the states T-T. I also know gay marriage is tricky in Japan? I opted to ignore that for the sake of e s c a p i s m.
> 
> I'm not super into this fic tbh but somewhere along the line it turned into a proposal fic and honestly I feel like Kenhina nation deserves something this Valentine's Day. Here you go!!


End file.
